The investigators have initiated studies to elucidate the polyamine metabolic pathways of the microsporidia as potential targets for drug design. Preliminary in vitro data suggests that inhibition of this pathway inhibits microsporidial replication. The purpose of this proposal is to investigate the usefulness of drugs designed to inhibit this pathway and thus develop a target for effective treatment of microsporidian infections in man.